


The Peek: Part 1

by cxoo_kie



Series: The Peek [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxoo_kie/pseuds/cxoo_kie
Summary: Adrien Agreste couldn't resist looking. So when Ladybug turned back into her civillian self, he couldn't help, but peek.But ohoh, did that come with a whole load of turn of events...





	1. Just A Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction so please tell me if there are any errors! I'm still new and learning the ropes ^^
> 
> \- cxoo_kie

  **The Peek: Part ONE**

 

"M'lady, wait! I'll keep your identity a secret. Cat's honour!" Chat Noir said, placing his hand over his heart.

"No one must know our identity. Not even us." Ladybug whispered, and hid behind the door, and she transformed back into her civilian self. Now the choice was up to Chat Noir; see her or close the door and leave. 

Chat desperately wanted to find out who the girl was behind the mask. So desperately, he took a peek. One, short, swift peek.

Then, he closed the door, in surprise and shock, and ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. "Well, so you know who the girl of your dreams is now?"

He closed his eyes, and curling up into a smirk, he whispered, "Marinette."

"Hmph. Finally, Lover Boy has figured out who Ladybug is now! **Without her permission** , may I add." Plagg emphasised the last bit.

"But, I'll keep it a secret! I won't tell anyone, I'll just simply pay more attention to Marinette at school..." 

"You do realise the girl has a crush on you, right?" Plagg asked. "W-what? Ladybug- I-I mean Marinette - has a crush on me?" Adrien said surprisingly. "Yes, she does, you dense boy. Of course she would! You're a MODEL!" 

"I don't care! Model or not, SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" Adrien said happily.

"Oh man, are you going to start on Marinette this time? She's so sweet, smart, yada yada yada..." Plagg said, yawning. "Now, shush before I lose my appetite for my Camembert." Plagg flew over to his pile of cheese and started eating his Camembert.

Laying on his bed, Adrien smiled and said, "I cannot wait for tomorrow..." before falling asleep.

 

**. . .**

Marinette closed her eyes as she reverted back into her normal, clumsy, shy self. Closing her eyes, she waited for the voice of Chat to say, "Marinette?" and wait for him to get disappointed and then run away. Of course, that would happen. 'Everyone's disappointed in me anyway.' she thought.

After two minutes of closing her eyes, she opened her eyes slowly, to find Chat shutting the door and running away. 

"Did he find out?" she asked Tikki. "No, of course he didn't! You can rely on him Marinette to not peep at you!" she said cheerfully.

"Well, that's good. I hope that something like that doesn't happen again in the future. Let's go, Tikki."

They walked back to their bakery, and walked to her room. 

"Marinette, tomorrow will be a normal day! A normal day with your friends and classmates." Tikki comforted her. "Wait... something's not right." Marinette peered at the calendar, and gasped in shock! "Oh god, tomorrow's Adrien's birthday and I totally forgot! I need to make him something!"

She looked around for some blue wool and started knitting, late into the night. At 1:00 AM, she finally finished, looking at her piece wearily. 

"This'll be perfect for Adrien for the winter." Marinette carefully placed the beanie into an empty gift box, and placed it onto her desk for her to remember tomorrow. Then, she climbed up to her bed and instantly fell asleep, dreaming about Adrien and his reaction to the gift that she gave him.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Six hours later, Marinette woke up reluctantly. "Ugh..." "Well, this is a start. You almost never wake up to the fifteenth beep." "Don't remind me..." she said grudgingly. 

She ate her breakfast, and placed her gift into her bag ready to give to Adrien.

At school, she ran into Adrien and tried to give him the present before getting pushed by Chloe. "Happy birthday, Adrikins! I got you a brooch made by the best jewellers in France, which resembles our love for each other!"

"Thanks, Chloe, but I really don't appreciate you pushing Marinette." He put the brooch into his bag and went to Marinette. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

**BOOM-BOOM BOOM-BOOM BOOM-BOOM**

"U-uhm, yeah, I'm mine- UH I mean I-I'm fine! Y-yeah, I'm totally fine thanks to you and your handsomeness - UH I meant your helpfulness! But you're still handsome, but not in that way if you know what I mean-" 

"Thanks, Marinette, I appreciate it. Now, what were you going to say?"

"Uh, happy birthday, Adrien! I-I made this present for you, for winter. I hope you like it..." she trailed off shyly. Adrien unwrapped it and placed it on his head.

Marinette couldn't help but sigh at how cute the beanie looked on his head.

 "Thanks, Marinette. It'll definitely match with my father's scarf." Adrien said cheerfully. "Wanna walk to class together?" He said, holding out his hand. 

Again, Chloe pushed her over, and she pushed her so hard that she almost fell onto her head. "Of course, Adrikins!"

"I. Wasn't. Talking. To. You. Chloe. So. Go. Away." he grit his teeth. Chloe widened her eyes but ran away.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. Now, want to walk to class?"


	2. A/N

Hey guys, it’s cookie here~

So i’ve lately been thinking about where I want this story to go. 

And i’ve realised, the plot is happening way too fast, and it’s too short. So, i have decided to unpublish the last 2 chapters, and make it longer, by adding Adrienette moments, Jealous Adrien and more. So, if you see this instead of ‘The Masquerade’, don’t worry, I didn’t get hacked. I’m just going to have more cute moments to build it up to the plot. Because, to be honest, the plot starting at CHP. 2 is too early IMO, so i’m just going to publish chapters that will affect the two of the emotionally so that it can build up to ‘The Masquerade’. 

Thank you for understanding~

\- Cookie


	3. Feelings and Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little emotions here and there, ahaha

"Take a seat, Marinette." Adrien smiled and let her get into her seat for Homeroom. "T-thanks Adrien!" Marinette smiled and slid into her seat. 

"Class, today we'll be having a pop quiz on all subjects. Maths, English, Science, and other things. So grab your pens, pencils and your other things." Miss Bustier said. Marinette groaned. A pop quiz in the morning? Today was so not going to turn out well for Marinette. She went to get her bag, when she saw Adrien's lucky charm lying at the bottom of her bag. She picked it up and rubbed it between her hands. 'I wonder if Adrien is doing this right now...' she thought, placing it inside her pocket. 

She also saw a note on her table. She unfolded the note, and soon realised it was from her cheeky best friend, Alya. 'How did she even-' Marinette thought, looking at Alya. She just winked at her from across the room. 

**(Mari is sitting next to Adrien, and Alya is sitting next to Nino across the room, FYI.)**

The note said this:

_Hey Mari,_

_How are things doing with your lover man? Fyi, I'll need all the deets at lunchtime. Thank yoouu!!!_

_\- Alya, your wing woman ;)_

Marinette giggled silently. "You should all have your sheets in front of you. There will be 40 minutes, and 40 minutes only. You may start your tests now." Marinette picked up her pencil and started to write. Adrien, being the geeky boy he is, finished his test just after Sabrina. He looked at Marinette concentrating, and almost laughed when he saw her poke her cute tongue out. 

 _She's so cute,_ he thought.  _I'm glad she's Ladybug._ He didn't realise she had stood up until she asked, "Adrien, could you scoot over?" "Oh, sorry. My bad." Adrien replied. If you looked closely, you could a blush spreading for a second. But Adrien knew, because this boy didn't miss anything. 

The next minute, he was running out of the classroom, heading to Nino. "Nino, my classy boy, I need help." "Wassup Adrien? You know I can do anything for you. Well, not everything, but most things." "Uhm, can you help set up a date with Marinette?" Adrien asked. "Great time of day to ask. There's a ball coming up soon, so you can ask her before then if you want." 

"Thanks Nino... but how should I do it?" Adrien asked, a little nervous. "Hey, just go with the flow. I'm pretty sure she'll like anything you do to her." "Thanks, dude." Adrien smiled. He already had a plan in mind.

**timeskip cause i can't be bothered writing the rest of the school day - just think of it as how school normally goes in College Françoise Dupont lol**

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien waved to her. "Argh!" she screamed, falling over her bench. "Hey Adrien..." Marinette said. He chuckled to himself, a small smile appearing on his face. "So there's a ball coming up... are you planning on going?" Marinette blushed, and said, "I would go if I had a date there. There's a boy who I'd love for me to ask to the dance, but I don't think he likes me in that way." 

Adrien's heart ached for the poor girl; how could he not have seen the hurting Marinette beneath his oblivious eyes? He looked down, and said, 

"Well, there's also a girl who I'd really like to ask. But she seems so out of league for me; she's unreachable." Marinette looked down, ignoring her beating heart, and ask, "Well, be a brave m-man, g-go up to her... and ask her, l-like a r-real m-man would, haha..." 

Tears were threatening to spill out of her cheeks. If she stayed here any longer, tears would be spilling down her cheeks, and she'd be uncontrollable. "G-gotta go, see you, bye!" She ran away, tears sliding down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Her heart ached for the boy she loved, but his heart belonged to another lady who wasn't her.

"What was I thinking... he's way too good for me. I'll never be good for him, because his heart belongs to another person, who is probably and is ten times better than me. I'm worthless! I can't even... get the man I love to ask me to a stupid dance!" Tears were spilling out even more now, until a certain cat went up to her, and asked, "Who's this man you're talking about?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marichat possibly??? 
> 
> you'll have to find out, in the next chapter...  
> adios for now, my cookie mlb lovers hehe


	4. Comforts and Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chants** marichat! marichat!!!!~~~~~~~
> 
> i'm very biased about ships so most likely this will be better than other chapters lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~"C-Chat Noir? W-what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, wiping her tears. "Well, I'm purr-etty sure that you're in dire need of a little comfort, so let's take you to your bedroom, shall we?" He gave her his hand, and she stood up. He let her onto her back, and she tightly squeezed his abs, feeling the texture of them. "Who was this man, my Princess?" "I-it doesn't matter, because he'll never notice me anyway." "What do you mean?" "He-he's so perfect, something I'll never be." Chat Noir leapt on her balcony, and set her down. He caressed her chin, and whispered softly, "You're perfect for me, my Purrincess."

Marinette flushed, and her eyes were fixed in those emerald orbs of his. Green against green, swirling and mixing in different combinations. "Purrincess, don't ever say you're imperfect, and worthless. Because you're not. You're perfect, just the way you are," and he whispered under his breath, leaning closer, "and I think that you don't need this man, to be loved." 

"C-Chat, don't you love L-Ladybug?" Marinette asked. Technically, he wasn't cheating, because Ladybug was her. "Ladybug doesn't love me... so I'm going for someone a little more closer to my heart." Marinette's eyes were shaking, taking all this information in. "W-who is this p-person?" 

Chat Noir moved closer to her lips, and whispered, "Marinette, look at yourself. You're too perfect for this boy. In fact, he doesn't even deserve you." Marinette pushed Chat away. "I can't even begin to imagine life without him! He's too perfect for me... this boy, he asked me if I was going to the ball... I wanted him to ask me to there... b-but, it turns out, he l-loves another girl who isn't me! Don't you see, Chat... I'm worthless. He will never notice me anyway..." 

Chat Noir saw the poor girl sobbing, confused about her feelings. He held her close, and hugged her. She immediately let him in, sobbing into his arms. "C-Chat... have you e-ever felt h-heartbroken? T-the fact that no m-matter how h-hard you try, it w-will always b-be the s-same outcome?" Chat held her closer, not willing to let go of this aching girl. His heart told him, "Tell her who you are." but his brain said, "Keep your transformation on." 

Marinette's red, drooping eyes stared into Chat's sympathetic ones. "Princess... I never want to hear you say those words again." His heart, filled with agony, moulded into Marinette's broken heart. She needed mending, she needed healing... she needed a knight to lead the way. 

Suddenly, he went down the window to grab a blanket. As he went back upstairs, he saw Marinette on the chair, shivering from heartbreak, and the cold, icy, wind that passed by. "Here." Chat wrapped the blanket around Marinette and himself, and snuggled with her. "Do you feel better now?" Chat asked, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"I feel like I'm cheating." Marinette said bluntly. "You're not even in a relationship, Princess. Why would you think you're cheating?" "Because he's so kind to me, and I'm nothing compared to him." 

"Tell me," Chat Noir smirked, "are the photos of Adrien Agreste really inspirations?" He snuggled more into her. "No- I mean, yes, they are." "Caught you!~" he smiled against her neck. "So, concluding that the photos of Adrien Agreste aren't inspirations, what are they for, then?" "I-I uh - okay, you got me. I like Adrien. Adrien Agreste. He's the one that asked me about the ball. He's the one I've been crying over.. for the past hour."

Chat Noir's heart started cracking. "Purrincess, you shouldn't be crying about this Adrien. He sounds like a jerk to me." "He isn't a jerk!" Marinette shouted, turning back to Chat Noir. "He's the nicest person you could ever meet. He may a bit of an oblivious person, but he really means his intentions, and is even nice to Chloe, my enemy. He inspires me... to do better. To think better. To be a better person." 

"Chat?" Marinette asked. He said nothing, a small tear escaping from the superhero's eyes. 

"But," he said, wiping the tear, "what if it was just a disguise to the person he really is underneath? You can't automatically fall in love with someone by their looks." Chat said seriously. "Chat, you're funny," Marinette said, smiling, "I don't like him because of his looks." She turned away, and said, "I like him because of his personality."

"Why don't we take a break, and go gaming in your bedroom?" They had talked for about an hour now. "I'm totally going to destroy you at Ultimate Strike Mecha 3000." She stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself, and headed down into her room, and Chat Noir followed after her. 

 Soon, Marinette won the battle, and looked at Chat Noir. “Sorry princess, I have to go. It’s almost dinner at my house.” He stepped out of the window, but Marinette said, “Wait!” Chat Noir turned around, confused. She came up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Chat.” she whispered. “No problem, Princess.” Then, he leaped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm going to try to commit to myself for weekly updates!


End file.
